


Returning to a Claim

by GinnyStar



Series: Drabble Collection 2015 [2]
Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Beyond the Books, Cleaning, Crystals, Gen, Slice of Life, Sorter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Singer return to find her claim has a hidden dark crystals amethyst needed for life support, the light blue, that wasn't worth cutting save this lost crystal  of a find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to a Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crystal Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640561) by [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy). 
  * Inspired by [Quiet and Peace Earned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958467) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 
  * Inspired by [Potential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151477) by [playswithworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithworms/pseuds/playswithworms). 



> References http://www.ballybran.org/people.htm
> 
> Thanks to playswithworms, for the color of the crystals in this, working on some other ideas

When I returned to my claim, and found dark crystals amethyst after a storm passed, on the ground was shards of light blue, they shelter the dark ones. "Well these should bring in good credits, once I clean the ones that saved this hidden lot, much better then what I brought before it. For Clodine, said that the dark colors were needed.

She saw that the winds, had helped by cracking the green that wasn't good for cutting, making easier to get to this pocket of fine crystals, hope that this vein, wouldn't run out, for she end up coming in with a light load. The mild storm, and the little cul-de-sac bearing traces of prior cutting, was in a shadow but as she shines a hand-light at the sheer wall of rock, the higher wall protecting this, thinking _good not green, but a deep amethyst_ for that what is needed, she taps and hear the note, turned her cutter and cut the first blocks, a small shaft of sun, tried to sparked the new cut shaft but then, a cloud came by keeping her from thralling, she opened and carefully packed the first of pyramid and by the time the sun set, she had two match sets. 

She remember that cut and pack right way, from, what both Killashandra Ree, said and her partner Lars Dahl, told her, and keeping her memories up to date with her voice recorded logs, She had found a few turquoise blue ones, deep and darkest blue, just for com sets or two the last time. This time she would return, with a much high load credit wise, by checking with Clodine, before leaving. Not Black but still good. 

She hope that this vein, would keep her cutting for a while.


End file.
